5 Times a Villain Kissed Wally, & the 1 Time a Hero Did
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: The title kinda gives it away...**THIS HAS SLASH & some torture** R&R please!


1

The first time a villain kissed Wally, did it even count? To be fair, he was in Lex Luthor's body. He was trying his best not to die, and it seemed to him like this purple haired voodoo lady was Lex's girlfriend, so he basically had to let her kiss him to avoid any suspicion. Right?

Wait, if he was in Lex Luthor's body, does that mean...Lex Luthor is in his body?!

All he could hope for was that Bruce, whom he had been secretly hooking up with for the past month and maybe possibly developing feelings for, wouldn't decide now was a good time to ask him to come to Batcave to "go over his last mission report."

 **ooOOooOOooOOoo**

2

When Giganta ran up to Flash before taking advantage of her 5 minute head start, the last thing anyone was expecting her to do was kiss him. Immediately, Batman was fuming under his cowl. He was feeling nice for once, giving them an opportunity to escape. Now he wanted to revoke that privilege and run after her and put her in a cage. Why? Because she had kissed his...friend. And that was something that was totally normal to be upset about, right? People would understand. Except, nobody except for himself and Flash _knew_ that Flash was Batman's ...friend. Well, except for Alfred. And possibly Clark if his super hearing had picked up anything from either of their bedrooms on the Watchtower. Which if the Kryptonian's inability to make eye contact with either of them had reasoning behind it, Bruce would bet his fortune that that was the reason. Now that he thinks about it, J'onn had probably picked something up too.

It crossed Bruce's mind that maybe he was _jealous._ Which again, was perfectly valid, right? It's normal to be jealous when someone else kisses your ...friend. And Flash was his ...friend, nobody elses. Not that Flash didn't have other friends, but nobody should be kissing Flash except for him. He made a mental note to remind Flash of this later that night, after all these villains were rounded up and back in jail. Just as he was preparing to go after the retreating criminals, he felt a gust of wind as a so-quick-he-almost-missed-it kiss placed on his lips. His cape blew in the breeze as he looked in the direction that the red streak had gone, bringing a gauntlet up to his lips. A quick look around confirmed that no one had seemed to notice anything, and he couldn't stop a small smile from slipping over his features.

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

3

Flash stumbled over a root that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Due to his high velocity, he skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop. He groaned and began to pull himself up, but the next thing he knew, he was upside down and 50 feet in the air; a vine wrapped tightly around his ankle.

"Shit! GL!" He shouted, but his teammate was busy trying to get the school children out of harm's way. He squirmed and struggled before trying to vibrate his way out of the vine's grip. It seemed to work, because the next thing he knew he was falling, and wow, he really didn't think this though, did he? He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, a much thicker vine was holding him around his chest, holding his arms down against his body.

"The others are on their way/!" John shouted up to him, holding a small frightened child in each arm. Wally nodded, more than happy to distract the evil plant that was no doubt the work of one of Batman's villains, who better have a very good explanation for being in Central City of all places. John had been at Wally's apartment drinking a beer and catching up after spending a few weeks off world on Oa. Wally felt his chest tighten, and quickly realized that it was actually the vine that was tightening around him. It grew painful and became harder to breathe and he tried to vibrate out of it, but this plant must have been more durable, as nothing he did was affecting it. He didn't notice the plant lowering him towards the ground until a voice was speaking in his ear.

"Hello, pretty boy." Wally gasped and turned to face the redhead women. Her clothes seemed to be made of leaves, and overall she was a pretty attractive women, you know, if it wasn't for the crazy. He felt a hand stroking his cheek and yanked his face away, sending her a glare.

"Ivy. What do you want? This isn't your town." He said firmly. She chuckled.

"No, but it is yours. And I've heard a lot about you..." She purred, lighting tracing his jawline with her finger. He could hear the sounds of John slashing though vines with his ring in the background, but never took his eyes off of the villain in front of him. With one swift move, she pulled his mask down. He replied with a glare and began to struggle once more, but the vine only tightened it's grip, another smaller one coming up and wrapping loosely around his neck.

"You really are a pretty boy, aren't you?" She flirted, running a hand through his hair slowly. She pressed up close against him, the vine preventing him from running, and leaned in close to his ear, "No wonder The Bat is into you."

Wally's eyes widened so much it was almost comical. No one was suppose to know about him and Bruce. Him and Bats. How did she know? Who else knew?

"How did you..." He trailed off, and the vine around his neck retreated only to be replaced by her hand, gently pulling him towards her.

"Let's just say I heard it on the grapevine..." She smiled in a way that only someone who was at least a little bit insane could and leaned in closer to him. He tried to pull away but the vine held him firmly in place. Suddenly, vines came tumbling down all around him as they were cut. Some by the batarangs that were flying all around, others being severed by heat vision that could only belong to Superman.

"That's enough Pamela." Batman warned, but he was too far away and not quick enough to stop her as she yanked the other redhead forward, firmly planting her lips against his. Wally's eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull away. Superman was quick to yank the roots of the monstrous plant out of the ground, causing it to immediately release Wally. He zipped away the moment the grip lessened, and the villain was left kissing the air in front of her. She opened her eyes and smirked at him, or maybe it was to herself. Next thing he knew, Batman was hitting her with a well placed punch, but he was the one on the ground. Why was he on the ground? Why couldn't he breathe?

Clark and John were next to him, shouting things he couldn't hear at people he couldn't see. Probably Bruce if he had to guess. He must have guessed right, seeing at Bruce was next to him now too. His whole body hurt, it was like his blood had been replaced with fire. He kept flinching and moving, trying to get away from it, but there was nowhere to go. He thought he heard himself scream, but he wasn't really sure. He felt pressure on his arms that was probably Clark holding him down. He tried to ask them what was going on, but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water, unable to form words, just groans and gasps. He could feel sweat dripping down his face and the last thing he remembers is Bruce stabbing a needle into his neck.

Later, when he woke up in the medbay of the Watchtower for what felt like the millionth time, Bruce would explain to him that Poison Ivy's kiss is poisonous, hence the name. Potent enough that his metabolism likely wouldn't have burnt through it before it had killed him. Luckily, Bruce carried the antidote in his utility belt. Unluckily, Ivy had escaped while Bruce was administering it. Wally didn't say a word, just nodding in understanding. He was waiting for the part where Bruce tells him this thing between them had to end. It put him in danger once, and now that it was somehow out to his villains, he doubted this would be the last time. To his relief, that part never came.

 **ooOOooOOooOOoo**

4

Wally flew forward as a felt a large fist collide with his back, one that could only belong to Gorilla Grodd. He closed his eyes as he hit the ground, and when he opened them, all he could see was black. His first thought was that he'd been knocked unconscious, but he could still hear the sounds of the fight going on around him, so he threw that idea out the window. The next, more plausible thought, was that this was the work of Shade.

When the darkness cleared, he saw Killer Frost leaning over him with a smirk that could only be described as deadly. Wasn't she the one who was only a villain because she loved to kill? Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him. What is with evil hot chicks always kissing him?! He went to zip away from her, only to realize he couldn't move. His surprise had distracted him from the overwhelming cold that had taken over his body now. His limbs were frozen, he could feel his body temperature dropping, and his heart rate slowing. She was freezing him from the inside out. When a blast of green light courtesy of John knocked her away, he could do nothing more than lie still. Even breathing was proving to be a chore, and he could see his breathe above him as he exhaled, despite it being a warm summer night.

Bruce skidded to his knees next to him, ripping a glove off with his teeth and pressing two fingers against his neck, looking for a pulse. The one he found was much slower and weaker than it should be, and his eyebrows furrowed under the cowl in thought. A roar was heard as Gorilla Grodd ran at the two, but Superman managed to intercept the ape before he made it to them.

"Wally, I need you to vibrate." Bruce told him, looking down into his eyes even though the lenses of his mask. Wally went to nod, only to be reminded that his body was practically frozen solid. Bruce rubbed at his arms, brushing away the frost that was covering him.

Slowly at first, Wally began to vibrate his molecules. As the ice in his veins melted, the frequency of the vibrations increased. After a few seconds, his body was thawed and was trying to catch his breathe. Bruce checked his pulse again and seemed please with the improvements and laid a supportive hand over his chest, mostly so he didn't try to get up. He looked around and saw that all of the Secret Society had been rounded up, and their work here was done.

Hours later, Wally sat on the couch in the main den of Wayne Manor wearing a winter hat, mittens, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and three sweatshirts. All of which had been borrowed from either Bruce or Dick. He was covered in blankets, which he only unwrapped himself from when Bruce returned, carrying his 7th cup of hot chocolate that Alfred had just finished making. He sniffled as he took the mug, relishing in the warmth it provided his hands. Bruce sat back down on the couch next to Wally, pulling the blankets around them both and wrapping his arms around Wally as much as he could without causing him to spill his drink, doing what he could to keep the other warm.

 **ooOOooOOooOOoo**

5

Wally groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark, damp room. It looked like an old warehouse, and for the life of him he couldn't remember what he was doing here or how he got here. All he knew was that his head was killing him.

"Hey Mr. J, looks like he's ready to play!"

Wally's eyes followed the voice, only to land on the figure of the one and only Harley Quinn. Her messy multicolor pigtails matched her messy make up, and to be completely honest, she was _hot._ Seriously, Harley's new look, he was definitely a fan of it. Her shorts were way too short to pass any sort of dress code, but he supposed there probably wasn't one to be a villain in Gotham. He must be Gotham...but he couldn't remember how he got here. And if Harley was here..then that means... He swallowed nervously. He tried to vibrate out of his bindings, but nothing happened. Internally, he panicked.

"Would you look at that, he is awake! I was beginning to wonder if you hadn't killed him after all. My girl's got a mean swing, doesn't she Flasher?" A voice said to his side, followed by a somewhat familiar laugh that is enough to send the entire GCPD into hiding and Commissioner Gordon lighting up the Bat Signal.

Joker. So that means Harley must've hit him with her bat, which would explain why his head was throbbing. Joker came into his line of sight, and he was sure to never let his eyes leave him. Watch his every move, expect the unexpected, Bruce had once told him.

"Not much for talking, eh? That's alright, I know _just the thing_ that will have you singing like a little bird. A _robin_ , perhaps?" Another drawn out laugh and had Wally cringing. He did his best to keep a straight face when the maniac pulled out a knife. He didn't say a word, just did everything he could to breathe evenly as the Joker cut away at the top of his costume and mask. He gritted his teeth as a large X was carved into his chest. He felt a hand run through the blood dripping down his chest, and then it was gone.

Just as soon it was in hair, yanking his head forward. His arms and legs were still bound tightly the chair he was sitting in, and his head injury and lack of food made any attempt to escape seem like a terrible idea. His best bet was to wait until the other found him. They have to find him soon right? He didn't even know how long he'd been missing It couldn't have been too long... Harley wheeled a small camera and a large screen in front of him, as if she'd been reading his mind.

"Let's say hello to your friends, shall we?" Joker taunted with that insane smile of his, as Harley switched on both devices. Joker quickly got up close to the camera.

"Yoohoo! Justice League, I have someone here that would like to speak to you!" He sang, tapping on the camera. Seconds later, the monitor came to life. There, Superman, Batman, John, and Shayera stood. Batman spoke first.

" _Joker._ What do you want." It was hardly a question, more of a demand. Joker laughed again, the sound of it filling the abandoned room.

"Oh, Batsy. Why, _I_ don't want anything. I do, however, have something I think _you_ would like. And being the good, kind friend that I am, thought I'd let you know where you can pick him up. Once I'm done having my fun, that is." The clown moved out of the camera's view, now sending a clear shot of a pale and bleeding Wallace West tied to a chair. Wally heard some gasps from the speaker, but could find the energy to raise his head to look at them. He was finally forced to when a harsh grip on his hair snapped his neck up.

"Let him go." Wally wasn't sure if that was Bruce or Clark. Maybe it was John. He honestly couldn't tell, his head was ringing too much. Joker didn't seemed phased by the demand, instead going about his own business.

"I never really figured him as a redhead..Did you Harley?" He asked, running a hand over Wally's hair, staining it with blood before grabbing a handful again.

"Always pictured him as a blonde.." She said, twirling her own blonde hair around her finger. Bruce was working the keys of the computer as fast as possible, trying to get a location of the video feed. He looked up just as Joker had taken the knife to the handful of Wally's hair. He watched it fall around him, and his heart dropped in his chest, but his face remained neutral. He brought the knife up to Wally's neck, and was about to start carving when Harley stopped him, walking in front of Wally and straddling his legs on the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's pretty, don'tcha think?" He purred. Joker rolled his eyes, walking back up towards the camera.

"Here we go," He whined, rolling his eyes, :It's really good that I'm not the jealous type, huh?"

"You think I'm pretty too?" She asked Wally, leaning in to bite his neck while a hand moved down his bleeding chest and abs. Her nails dug in the wounds, causing him to wince. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to him lips. When he didn't kiss back, she pulled back. He glared at her.

"I prefer my partners to have at least a shred of sanity." He replied icily, something the Leaguer's listening in weren't used to hearing. She huffed, standing up and backing away.

"Puddin', he doesn't think I'm pretty." She whined, turning to look back at the Joker with sad eyes. He glared at Wally. He walked toward Wally, and around the back of his chair. He placed a hand over Wally's forehead and yanked it back, so he was stuck looking straight up in the air.

"You don't think she's pretty?" He looked up at the camera, "and you people think _I'm_ crazy."

The second he looked back down at Wally, he was met with Wally spitting in face. From the Watchtower, part of those watching couldn't help but be proud of Wally for sticking up for himself as best he could, but also couldn't help but be terrified and pissed that he would do something to possibly anger someone as crazy as the Joker. That man wouldn't hesitate to kill, and metahuman or not, Wally was injured and at the mercy of a madman until Bruce managed to trace the connection. The silence was tense as they waited for the clown's reaction. He reached up to wipe the moisture from his face, and surprisingly no makeup came off in the process. A beat and...

"That was oddly pleasant."

Superman let out a sigh of relief, but took it back as he saw Joker pull out a gun.

"Now, Flasher, How about we play a little game?" He said, tilting his head to the side and smiling his usual much-to-wide grin. Wally didn't reply, just glared. On the outside, he didn't look scared, but Bruce could see it in his eyes. On the watchtower, Shayera pushed Bruce to hurry up, which was met with a glare. He almost had it.

"We'll start simple... what's 'yer name, kid?" Again, the clown was met with nothing but silence. The only sound in the room was Wally's harsh breathing and a dripping sound from a leaky ceiling.

"Not much of a talker, eh? See, I'd heard differently. Said you'd be the easiest to crack..." Joker wiped around and pointed the gun at his head, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. Wally's eyes widened and then he slammed then shut, not wanting to watch the bullet come at him in slow motion. He heard the shouts from the monitor and waited for impact and tried not to think about what death would be like. Part of him couldn't stop thinking about Bruce in what could be his last moments. How he'd never spend another night with him, never tell him that he loved him, never even make it to their first anniversary. The rest of the team didn't even know about them, who was going to be there for Bruce when he was mourning his death? Alfred could take the burden, he supposed. When the impact of the bullet never came, he opened his eyes and looked around, hearing the Joker's insane cackle. Turns out, the gun had been pointed about an inch to the left of his head, and the shot had hit the brick wall behind him instead. Joker dropped the gun and walked confidently toward the camera.

"Harley, dear, why don't you untie our friend?" He ordered.

"Sure thing, Mr. J!" Harley replied enthusiastically, cutting the ropes away. _This is my chance,_ Wally thought, preparing to try to get away. Once the ropes were gone, however, and he willed his body to move. Nothing happened. Joker laughed once again, while Harley gave him a light shove that had him tumbling out of the chair and onto the cold wet cement. His face and shoulder hit with a painful thump and he realized he couldn't move at all.

"Tired?" The clown teased, crouching down and picking the boy's chin off the ground with the knife.

"Just a little something special I whipped up...just...for...you." He emphasized each word with a slice of the knife near his neck. He didn't hit anything important, but fresh blood covered the redhead. He yanked harshly on the IV that Wally hadn't noticed in his hand, enough for it to hurt but not enough to pull it out. So he was being drugged. Figures. Finally, Joker stood, licking blood from the knife before dropping it. It clattered loudly on the ground in the quiet room.

Without warning, he sent a kick to Wally abdomen and chest, making sure to hit the X carved on his chest that was already starting to heal. He kicked him again and again, wanting to hear him scream. Besides some pained breaths and grunts, Wally remained silent. He could hear the shouts of his friends over the monitor. He knew Bruce was trying to find him, he just had to hold out until then. He felt as well as heard a rib snap, and tasted blood in his mouth. The kicks finally stopped, and Wally caught his breathe before it caught in his throat as he saw Joker coming back towards him, this time with a crowbar gripped tightly in his hand and the usual sadistic grin on his face. He closed his eyes and finally let out a shout as the bar came down for the first time, shattering his kneecap.

On the Watchtower, Bruce's urgent voice said "I got a lock." and he, Superman, and GL took off to the teleporters. Shayera stayed behind to watch to monitor, as much as it pained her to do so. Someone had to do it.

The metal crowbar came down again and again until finally Wally was silent, too tired to even scream. Finally it stopped. Joker and Harley must have left, because the room was silent save for his strangled breaths. He opened his eyes but all he could see was red. Red from his blood and from the cut locks of his hair that still littered the ground. A part of his mind wondered how short he was going to have to cut it to even it back out.. Bruce had been hinting that he wanted him to get a haircut anyway. He heard Shayera shouting at him, begging him to hold on, to stay awake. A few minutes passed before he heard the sound of glass shattering, and a hand was gently pushing on his uninjured shoulder so that he was laying on his back. He felt the IV come out, but didn't know if his metabolism would want to heal his body first or burn off the drug.

"Shayera, We got him. Ready for transport." That was Clark, Wally thought, although his mind was still fuzzy from the hit with the bat and then another with the crowbar, so he honestly wasn't sure. A cape was wrapped around his bloody and beaten body before he was lifted into strong arms. A hand wiped away the blood in his eyes and he looked up at one of his saviors. Bruce.

"It's okay, I got you."

 **ooOOooOOooOOoo**

+1

"Flash. No."

"But-"

"We'll find another way, I just need a little time-"

"We don't have any of that! It's going to blow in 10 seconds and kill a lot of people!"

"Flash, stay put."

"I don't see how I can do that. Sorry Bats."

The others listened over the comms as Batman ordered Wally to stand down. Of course, Wally didn't listen. A blur of red and the bomb that Batman had been unable to defuse was gone. The gust of wind blew his cape, and he watched the blur for less than a second before it was out of his visual range. The others were nearby, rounding up civilians. Four seconds later, the ground shook from an explosion in the distance. Flash had managed to get the bomb out over open ocean, away from civilization. The civilians cheered, as the day was once again saved by the Justice League. The League, however, waited with baited breathe for their speedster to return.

"Flash!" Bruce shouted into the comm, his voice harsh and authoritative, but also laced with worry. He was proud of Wally for saving everyone, of course he was. Bruce was more than aware that this job, their job. meant putting themselves in immediate danger, but it was different when it was Wally. At least for him it was.

"Flash!" He tried again after there was no response. The others looked around at one another solmenly. Bruce took deep breaths and tried to remain calm. Tried to tell himself that this feeling of dread had nothing to do with any sort of feelings for the redhead, that he was simply worried for his comrade.

"Flash?" This time it wasn't a shout, and came out as more of a question than before. He hoped the others hadn't heard the crack in his voice. Did he get out of range in time? Was he fast enough? ...was he still alive? That was when it hit Bruce, that maybe Wally wasn't going to answer. Inside, part of him started to panic while the other half began to mourn. That is when he knew it for certain: He was in love with Wally West. He couldn't deny it any longer, pretend that they were just friends, or coworkers, who happened to end up in each other's beds a few days a week. What was it that he had he told Wally? That the risks of a relationship "wasn't worth it?"

"Wally.." He breathed out, so quiet he doubted the comm even picked it up. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, fists clenched at his sides. Diana looked to be on the verge of tears while Shayera let out a angry shout and smashed her mace into a already mostly destroyed brick wall. Clark was looking to him, as was J'onn. They were the only two of the founders with any idea of Wally and his...situation. He was about to asked J'onn to try to contact Wally's mind when a gust of wind caught them all off guard and nearly knocked him off his feet. Standing a few feet in front of him was Wally West, a few burns here and there, and some soot covering his face and hair. His cowl was torn and not doing it's job in the least.

"See, I told you I could do it." Wally said, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. His hair almost looked black and his face was so dirty he was almost unrecognizable, so Bruce wasn't much worried about his secret identity being exposed. The others quickly surrounded Wally.

"Wally!" Shayera threw her arms around him and he laughed and hugged her back with one arm. Superman patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him on a job well done.

"Any reason you didn't answer the comms Hotshot? We thought you were dead." John seemed angry, but the use of his favorite nickname for Flash suggested that he was just as happy as the others to see Wally mostly unharmed. Bruce flinched at his last word. _Dead._ He really had, just for a moment, believed that the young speedster was dead. Wally reached up to his ear before frowning.

"Huh, I guess it got knocked out when my cowl got ripped off." He shrugged as if it was nothing, not a big deal. They thought he was _dead_ and he just _shrugged it off._ He was going to talk to him later, maybe _way_ later, because he had plans for tonight that involved him, Wally, and a locked bedroom door and didn't really think that was appropriate pillowtalk.

Finally, something inside him snapped and he marched up the Wally, pushing his way passed the others. Without a pause, he reached out with his gloved hands and grabbed Wally's face, and pulled him to the most passionate kiss he thinks he's even experienced. Wally seemed shocked at first, but quickly recovered and was kissing back. Bruce, Batman, moved a hand down to the redhead's lower back, pulling him closer. Wally wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. When they finally pulled back, they were both breathing heavy, oblivious to the shocked expressions of their teammates. Although J'onn and Clark knew, they never expected them to do something like this in public, especially initiated by Bruce. They stared at one another, Wally waiting for Bruce to speak, waiting for an explanation. Bruce couldn't help but notice that the green of Wally's eyes stood out even more with the black soot covering his skin.

"It's worth it. You're worth it." Bruce whispered, and Wally smiled and laughed before launching himself at the other, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Bruce held him just as tight, hoping he would never have to let go.

 **Leave a review if you wouldn't mind!**


End file.
